


forever waiting alongside you

by crowkiiing



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkiiing/pseuds/crowkiiing
Summary: Sonia presses her face into the fold of her arms, squeezing her eyes shut. Akane moves to place her hand against her back.Her words are so soft and muffled that Akane can hardly hear it.“When will they wake, Akane? I fear that we are constantly too late…”“Just have faith in them and wait, princess. We gotta wait a little bit longer.”





	forever waiting alongside you

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST AND FOREMOST: this art is based off of ministarfruit's femslash day 10: akane & sonia, waiting. ministarfruit's art is right [here](http://ministarfruit.tumblr.com/post/182705621635/femslashfeb-2019-day-10-waiting)! i absolutely recc their work, their artstyle is incredible and i am!!! always in awe of it.  
> i've been writers blocked for a while, and this is the first time i've written for this series in a while, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy <3

They’ve been waiting for a long time. Akane doesn’t want to admit that, but it’s been a year. Too long. It’s been one year since the five of them woke up, kicking and screaming and fighting, and no one’s done the same since. 

Future Foundation has been with them long enough that they can leave them at the headquarters now. Hinata’s with them often, talking about the future of the comatose ones. 

Akane punches the bag a little harder than she intended. 

They should be awake to talk about  _ their  _ own future. They should all be able to take it into their own hands, make their own decisions, and there’s nothing Akane dislikes than other people deciding for her. 

“Owari!” 

Akane doesn’t quite turn at her name, gives the punching bag another punch for good measure, then whirls to kick at it. 

Even when it connects, she winces, lowering her foot and rotating it around.

“Shit,” she complains. “S’not completely healed.”

“Owari,” Kuzuryuu says, more impatient this time. 

She finally turns at her name, still moving her ankle back and forth, eyebrows twitching in irritation.   _ Damn.  _ That’s annoying. 

“Didya forget to stretch again?” Kuzuryuu snaps his fingers and she finally looks towards him. 

“I don’t gotta stretch!”

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna having to stretch,” he says. “If you injure yourself again, Naegi’s probably gonna take away the punching bag.”

She grunts in response. 

“Anyway,” he continues. “You see Sonia around recently.”

“Nah. I’ve been down here for the past… who knows,” Akane lifts her shoulders in a shrug, facing her palms up. “If you’re looking for Ms. Pretty Princess, you’re gonna have to find Souda.”

Kuzuryuu clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth, nose wrinkling. It makes the scars that scratch the bottom of his chin and his nose scrunch up. “Shit. Hope she’s not spending too much time near the pods again. If…”

When he hesitates, Akane can fill the rest in. 

“You wanna go find her?”

“I gotta find Souda,” he hooks a thumb behind him. “Fuckin’ light in one of the hallways exploded again. I swear he already fixed it, and now it’s just being a piece of shit.”

“What’dya want me to do?”

“I dunno. Go find her or somethin’. Make yourself useful.”

“Y’got food with you?”

“Do I  _ look  _ like I’ve got food with me?”

Akane waves it off, trying not to crack a smile at the way Kuzuryuu whips towards her, fists balled.

“Nevermind, nevermind. Go ahead and go your scavenger hunt, little guy.”

She knows the way to the dining hall off of memory now. It’s the first thing she beelines for and jams some sandwich with some grey-looking meat into her mouth. 

And she finds Sonia in the exact place she guesses her to be. 

The place is dark, dimly-lit. After all, you don’t need lights for dead people. Or comatose people. It’s the same thing in Akane’s mind. 

The only lights in the room besides the glowing screen in the middle of the room is the pulsing light from the wires that run on the floor and the green of the pods. They’re neon green, like the color of Playdough or something that you should definitely not touch.

And she’s draped over one of the ones farthest from the door, as if hiding there would protect her from anyone who looked in. 

“Sonia?” Akane calls, and the blonde hair, lit in green, starts from its place. 

“Ah, Sonia moves again, pressing her palms against the pod to push herself up. Looking at the pod for another lingering second, then towards Akane, Sonia tries for a smile, brushing stray hairs from her vision.“Akane.”

“Ya know we shouldn’t be in here,” Akane says as she takes a couple of steps in. 

“You know that we are supposed to have shoes in here,” Sonia tips her head towards her feet, absent of shoes and instead in white socks. “But I will not tell you to go back and retrieve shoes.”

“Eh, the Future Foundations gave up on trying to give me shoes,” Akane shrugs, then moves to stand next to her, unable to avoid glancing down at the faces in the pods as she passes. 

They look like corpses. Akane’s seen enough corpses in her lifetime. 

Sonia stands before Koizumi’s pod, and when Akane reaches her, she notices the circles underneath her eyes, highlighted by the neon glow. 

She looks like she’s been crying.

“You,” Akane clears her throat. “You all right, princess?”

“There is no need to call me that,” Sonia manages. “You called me Sonia earlier, and I am a princess no longer.”

She scurries around the question like a mouse would around a mouse trap. 

They stand like that for a moment longer, and Akane opens her mouth to ask if Sonia wants to go to the dining hall or something, when- 

“They mustn’t stay asleep, Akane,” she whispers, staring down at the pod. “They mustn’t. They must wake and come here with us. It will be difficult and hard to start again, but we can. We can start all over again, together as friends, and aid one another.”

Falling to her knees, Sonia sinks to the floor and presses her palms against the black of the pod. Akane follows, dropping to the floor as Sonia kneels over the pod. 

“They’re gonna. They’re gonna wake up.”

Sonia presses her face into the fold of her arms, squeezing her eyes shut. Akane moves to place her hand against her back.

Her words are so soft and muffled that Akane can hardly hear it. 

“When will they wake, Akane? I fear that we are constantly too late…”

“Just have faith in them and wait, princess. We gotta wait a little bit longer.”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
